Blutschuld
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Severus Snape ist siebzehn Jahre alt, als etwas passiert, dass ihn die Seiten wechseln und Voldemort verraten lässt. Nur was ist passiert? Meine Vorstellung davon. Angsty, DARK.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere bis auf Razil Maia Lacramenta gehören Joanne K. Rowling, die Story mir.

Story: Warum Snape Voldermort verriet. Meine Version.

Warning: Achtung! Dark!!! 

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/viel viel Dark

Blutschuld

It wasn't the rain

That made no difference

And I could have sworn it wasn't me

Yet I did it all so coldly

...almost slowly

Plain for all to see

( A-ha: I've been losing you)

Severus Snape brach seinen Schwur, nie so zu werden wie sein Vater, in jenem Augenblick als seine zur Faust geballte Hand Razil Maia Lacramentas Kinn traf. Die Kraft seines Schlages (der ihm seltsam leicht vorgekommen war) schleuderte sie auf den durchweichten Waldboden.

„ Ich sagte dir doch, du solltest mir nicht hinterher spionieren!" zischte der siebzehnjährige Schüler, dessen Zauberstab sich in seiner Hand hob und senkte – er war zornig, erregt.

Die junge Frau vor ihm hob den Kopf und drehte ihn langsam in seine Richtung. Ihre Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt und Blut tropfte auf den Kragen des blau-bronzenen Ravenclaw Schulumhangs. Doch es war nicht etwa das Blut, dass Snape schaudern ließ, noch war es die Erkenntnis, dass er soeben seinen eigenen Schwur gebrochen hatte – es waren Razils Augen, ihre grauen Augen. Gewöhnlich war sie definitiv keine Schönheit, sie war sehr groß und dürr, mit einem länglichen Gesicht, rotbraunen Haaren und zu schmalen Lippen, aber in jenem Moment war sie _schön_, ihre Augenwaren wie Eis und verliehen ihr eine tödliche Schärfe und Eleganz.

„ Du verdammter Scheißkerl," sagte sie ruhig. Zu ruhig. Wenn sie ihn angeschrieen oder geweint hätte, hätte er vielleicht anders reagiert, doch diese Gelassenheit 

(_Arroganz_)

machte ihn nur noch wütender. 

Er hatte ihr befohlen, sich nicht in seine Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen und sie widersetzte sich ihm. Sie hatte ihm den ganzen Abend verdorben. Das Hochgefühl, das sich nach jedem Todessertreffen in ihm breit machte, war verflogen. Und es war alles _ihre _Schuld.

Ein fester Tritt in ihren Bauch sorgte dafür, dass sie eine Rolle machte und vor Schmerz aufschrie.

In Snapes Augen glitzerte es.

Razil Lacramenta sah es, als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah. In diesen Augen war nichts Menschliches mehr, nichts, dass sie an Severus Snape erinnerte. Nur unendliche Gier und Zorn.

„ Wenn du irgendjemandem hier von erzählst…" murmelte Snape leise.

„ Wovon? Dass du mich verprügelt hast oder dass du ein verdammter Todesser bist?" fragte sie und stieß ein höhnisches Lachen aus.

Er wollte sich wieder auf sie stürzen, doch diesmal war sie schneller.

„ Protego!" schrie sie und der Fluch riss Snape von den Beinen.

Hatte sie gehofft, dass dieser Sturz ihn vielleicht zurück in die Realität holen würde, so sah sie sich getäuscht, als ihr Freund (nun, mittlerweile war er ihr Ex-Freund, so viel stand fest) mit fester Stimme rief:

„ Expelliarmus!"

Razils Zauberstab machte sich selbstständig, flog aus ihrer Hand und wurde, ebenso wie sie, einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert.

„ Accio, Zauberstab!" befahl Snape und ihr Zauberstab schwebte in seine Hand. Mit bedächtigen Schritten näherte er sich der jungen Frau, die keine Anstalten mehr machte, aufzustehen. Er kniete sich neben sie und packte sie am Kragen, zog sie zu sich hoch. 

Razil stöhnte kurz auf. Der verdammte Scheißkerl, der sich ihr Freund nannte, hatte ihr mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen.

„ Hör zu, es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie du deine Verletzungen erklärst, aber du wirst dir etwas einfallen lassen, dass mich nicht beschuldigt – und du wirst alles andere vergessen, was du heute Nacht gesehen hast."

Obwohl sie starke Schmerzen hatte, brachte Razil es fertig, zu grinsen. Es war ein hässlcihes Grinsen, mehr eine Fratze.

„ Hälst du mich für bescheuert?" fragte sie.

Snapes Griff wurde fester.

„ Ich kann dich auch alles vergessen lassen," flüsterte er gefährlich.

„ Und wie erklärst _du_ dann meine Verletzungen? Nein, Severus, diesmal hast du verloren," erwiderte sie.

Plötzlich fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen:

„ Probleme, Severus?" 

Snape drehte sich um. Hinter ihm tauchte Lucius Malfoy mit seinen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle aus den Schatten hervor.

„ Nein, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle," meinte er so gleichmütig wie möglich. 

„ Das scheint mir nicht so," erwiderte Malfoy amüsiert und trat neben ihn.

„ Guten Abend, Miss Lacramenta," sagte er amüsiert.

Razil warf dem blonden Mann einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Was wollte der denn hier?

„ Nun, Severus, eigentlich sollte ich dich hier deinem äußerst ungünstigen Schicksal überlassen, aber weil ich so gütig bin," hier hörte Snape Crabbe und Golye leise lachen, „ werde ich mich der Sache annehmen. Großzügig, nicht wahr?"

Snapes Gedanken rasten. Wenn er Razil schlug, so war das eine Sache, aber sie Malfoy zu überlassen…

„ Ich komme schon mit ihr klar, danke Lucius," erwiderte er.

Doch dieser sah nicht so aus, als würde er gleich verschwinden, nein, er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„ Geh nach Hogwarts, Severus," sagte er salbungsvoll.

„ Lucius…"

„ Sofort." Malfoys Stimme war schneidend. Snape sah Razil an, die immer noch grinste.

„ Na los, Sev," flüsterte sie höhnisch.„ Hör auf deinen Meister." 

Und er ließ sie los.

„ Gut so, Severus," grinste Lucius. Snape ging an ihm und Crabbe und Goyle vorbei.

Kaum war er außer Sicht, fing er an zu rennen und rannte, bis er das Schloss erreicht hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen verpasste Severus Snape das Frühstück. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, denn sobald er in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, waren die ersten Schuldgefühle erwacht und zum ersten Mal hatte er sich Sorgen um Razil gemacht. Schließlich hatte er sich damit getröstet, dass er keine Schreie gehört hatte, was bedeutete, dass Lucius ihr nicht allzu viel angetan hatte, vielleicht hatte er sie nur mit einem Amnesie-Fluch belegt…

In Gedanken versunken wollte er die Treppe zur großen Halle hinuntergehen, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief:

„ Severus!" Snape drehte sich um. Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor, kam auf ihn zu. Etwas in seinem Magen zog sich zusammen.

„ Guten Morgen, Direktor," sagte er, um eine feste Stimme bemüht. Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus.

„ Severus, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Wenn du bitte mit mir kommen würdest…"

Snape folgte dem Schulleiter durch Hogwarts. Er wusste genau, wohin Dumbledore mit ihm ging. Er war schon öfter in dessen Büro gelandet.

Als sie schließlich dort angekommen waren, nahm Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und bedeutete auch Snape, sich zu setzen.

„ Worum geht es, Direktor?" fragte der Junge.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, bevor er sagte:

„ Es geht um Miss Razil Maia Lacramenta."

Snape spürte, wie seine Hände anfingen, zu zittern.

„ Was ist mit ihr?" 

„ Ich muss dich warnen," bemerkte der Schulleiter, „ es könnte ein Schock für dich sein." 

„ Bitte, sagen Sie es mir," erwiderte Snape.

„ Sie liegt im St. Mungos Hospital," erzählte Dumbeldore. Sanpe sank in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„ Wie... Wieso?"

„ Sie wurde heute Morgen am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes gefunden und sofort nach St. Mungos gebracht. Die zuständige Heilerin, Miss Wildon, untersuchte sie sofort, aber sie glaubt nicht, dass sie viel für sie tun können."

„ Was ist mit ihr? Sagen Sie es mir endlich!" rief Snape aufgebracht.

Der Schulleiter seufzte.

„ Sie wurde von Todessern attackiert, gefoltert und… missbraucht."

Entsetzt starrte Severus Dumbledore an.

„ Das kann nicht sein," wisperte er.

„ Es tut mir leid. Miss Wildon sagte, es wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie je wieder zu Besinnung kommt. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so."

„ DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!" rief Snape und sprang auf.

„ Severus, bitte setz dich wieder," sagte Dumbledore. Der Junge sah ihn mit wildem Blick an, folgte dann aber seiner Aufforderung.

„ Ich muss dich fragen, Severus, ob es etwas gibt, was du mir erzählen willst."

Snape sah den Direktor an. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie taub.

Doch dann erzählte er dem Schulleiter. Alles. 


End file.
